


Let's Begin

by KnightAniNaberrie



Category: Nerve (2016)
Genre: Apartments, College, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Ian's not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Life after the game.(November 2018 note: this isn’t dead, promise!! Update will be soon!!)





	Let's Begin

**Author's Note:**

> There's so little for this movie, I hope this can be a good addition.

It started with a dare, a stupid, stupid dare.

He had joined Nerve on a dare. A fake-smile girlfriend and a gaggle of jocks, a night drinking and a vain attempt to play it cool.

It all seemed so distant. When Robbie fell. When his father was fired for embezzling. When his sister was suddenly plastered across social media. When his mother, unable to handle the bankruptcy and shame, took her own life. When he ran off to New York, always playing the game.

And now, when he's holding her limp, lifeless body. Her blood stains his fingers, and he wonders if he should turn the gun on Ty or himself.

The lighting changes, and he looks up to see Ty approaching, still live-streaming his victory. He appears uncertain, hell, a little afraid even, but Ian takes no time to notice. Before he's even fully aware of himself, he has the gun raised, finger just barely beginning to squeeze the trigger.

But then her eyes are open, and her hands are on the gun and his face and she's telling him "don't, stop" but all he can hear is the blood rushing through him and the air fleeing his lungs and the sting of his own tears as he pulls her to him in a hug somewhere between bone-crushing fear and heart-shattering relief.

She tells him it was all part of a plan. The whole thing was staged, faked. "A game, just another game for you to lose", a dark part of his mind whispers. He ignores it.

Ty leaves. They're cool now, they're free.

He apologizes to Vee. He takes the blame, as he knows he should. He can't believe he was dumb enough to ever get her involved with this, with him. He also can't believe when she says it's on her, not him, and that there's no other way she would've preferred they begin. Because that's what this is now, a beginning. The beginning of a new story, a new try.

So, let's begin.


End file.
